


Consejos

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Una simple plática entre hermanos mayores.





	Consejos

—¿Para qué querías verme? —dijo Ikki nada más entrar a la casa de Géminis.

—Nunca serás una persona respetuosa, ¿verdad? —respondió Saga.

—No.

Saga guardó silencio, no sabía cómo abordar el problema. Tal vez era mejor seguir intentando resolverlo por su cuenta, aunque la última vez eso había terminado con Kanon en Cabo Sunión.

Era humillante admitir que necesitaba ayuda y ayuda de un santo de bronce. Al menos era el Fénix, si hubiera sido Seiya… no, no pensaría en cómo podrían ser peores las cosas.

—Fénix, espero comprendas que este es un asunto confidencial y que tomaré esto como un favor que podrás cobrar en un futuro —dijo Saga finalmente.

Ikki dejó la mueca burlona de lado, el asunto parecía serio.

—De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Shun.

Saga comenzó a caminar y examinó a Ikki antes de continuar.

—Necesito tu consejo en cierta cuestión —comenzó Saga—. Como sabes, Kanon y yo debemos compartir la casa de Géminis por orden de Atena y el asunto es que… —se interrumpió bruscamente, buscando las palabras apropiadas para explicarlo.

—¿Están a punto de matarse y no quieres volver a encerrarlo o que él te mate mientras duermes? —Ayudó Ikki.

Saga carraspeó y asintió.

—Sí, bueno, podrías ponerlo así.

—Y quieres que yo…

—Tú tienes un hermano menor y pensé que tendrías algún consejo sobre relaciones fraternales.

Ikki lo miró fijamente, Saga también miró a Ikki y se vieron durante un rato hasta que Ikki no aguantó y empezó a reír. Reír era decir poco, si no rodó por la casa de Géminis fue por pura suerte. Era hilarante, Saga pidiéndole consejos, sobre cómo tratar hermanos, a él.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ikki cuando por fin pudo controlarse un poco.

Saga estaba más avergonzado que al principio, así que sólo asintió.

—Pero Shun y Kanon son muy diferentes, cualquier cosa que funcione con Shun no lo hará con Kanon.

—Pero tu hermano fue Hades, no creo que haya algo más complicado.

—Pero yo no encerré a mi hermano en una celda esperando que se ahogara.

—Pero intentaste matarlo.

—Estaba en un mal momento.

—Yo también estaba en un mal momento cuando encerré a Kanon.

—Mi mal momento duró unos meses, luego me dediqué a protegerlo, como antes. Tu mal momento duró trece años y desde entonces siempre han intentado matarse.

—Así que tengo que sobreproteger a Kanon —dijo Saga pensativo.

—Justo es... ¡Hey! Yo no dije que sobreprotegiera a Shun.

—Sí lo dijiste.

Ikki bufó antes de responder.

—Como sea, su relación está jodida. Ni volviendo a nacer podrían llevarse bien.

Saga lo miró mal, pero Ikki ni se inmutó.

—Si no fuera porque tienes más vidas que un gato me desharía de ti —dijo Saga.

—Inténtalo.

Se miraron feo, hasta que Ikki se hartó.

—Deberían de hablar —dijo Ikki—. Me voy, es tarde y Shun me espera —se despidió y agitó una mano antes de salir del templo.

Tal vez hablar no era tan mala idea, reflexionó Saga.


End file.
